


Field Work

by Sylvians



Category: Japan (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvians/pseuds/Sylvians
Summary: A nervous David and Ryuichi spend an evening catching up a bit.





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for almost a year at this point and am far too impatient to wait until it's 100% finished to post it, so I'm posting it in two parts.
> 
> Part 2 is almost complete. :)

   David’s hand shook as he cupped it around an unlit cigarette, flipping his lighter with the other. A dull, throbbing white noise hummed in his ears and trailed down into the back of his skull, leading down to a rolling boil of anxiety in his stomach- pounding and churning his insides into a nauseating stew.  
  
   “What’s wrong with you now?” his brother, Steve, asked as he watched him fumble with the lighter, his finger slipping against the wheel with each flick. Each minor bump in the street seemed to launch the taxi an inch in the air and jostled them both around, sometimes sending David into the door or a stray elbow into a shoulder.  
  
   “Nothing. I’m fine,” David hissed, still struggling with his cigarette. “Stop asking.”

  
   “I’ll stop asking when you stop bullshitting.”  
  
   Steve raised an eyebrow at him and waved an open palm, gesturing towards David’s trembling hands. “You see this, right? You can see what’s going on here?”  
  
   “Roll up your window, please,” David said weakly. The closer they drew to their destination, the harder his heart slammed against his ribcage.  
  
   “You- You just told me to roll it down!”  
  
   “The window, please. There’s too much wind.”  
  
   David glanced over at him, his shifting eyes hidden by dark sunglasses- despite the sun having set at least an hour ago. Huffing, Steve cranked the window up again as David finally found his bearings enough to light his cigarette and took a long, deliberate drag.  
  
   “You’re nervous about seeing Ryuichi again, aren’t you?”  
  
   Taken aback, David nearly choked on the burning cigarette between his lips while his brother continued, resting his chin in his hand as he stared nonchalantly out the other window. “You’re a grown man; too old to be acting like this. It’s been- what, a week since you saw him last?”  
  
   “That’s- That isn’t it at all.”  
  
   “Then what is it?”  
  
   “I don’t feel well.”  
  
   “Then why didn’t you stay at the hotel?”  
   Steve’s face lit up under bright neon lights, staring out as the taxi sped past undulating bulbs fixed to noisy signs. For a moment, the only sound between them was the murmur of the engine.  
   “I wanted to come out.”  
  
   “Then quit your whinging.”  
  
   The next few minutes were spent in more uncomfortable silence until the cab pulled up in front of a dimly lit bar, almost hidden amongst the flashy halogen. While Steve thanked the driver and paid their fare, David stepped out and extinguished  his finished cigarette- only to reach back into his breast pocket to fish out the half-empty pack. A million different doomsday scenarios began to play on loop in the back of his mind.  
  
   “Do you think they’re already here?” he asked softly, lighting yet another between two shaking fingers.  
  
   “Why wouldn’t they be?” Steve brushed a few fallen  strands of hair from his face. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched his brother fret, looking gaunt and sickly under the unflattering city lights. “Come on, then. You’re stressing me out just looking at you.”  
   “Well, I-“  
  
   David took a deep breath and exhaled to try and steady himself, only to take another drag from his cigarette.  
  
   “You can’t keep doing this, you’re just going to embarrass the both of us.”  
  
   “That really isn’t helping.”  
  
   “Then what will?”  
  
   Sighing, David’s gaze fell to the floor for a bit. Another pang of nausea seemed to grip his tongue before he could speak, rendering him uneasy and mute.  
  
    His brother raised a rather annoyed eyebrow at him. “Right. Let's go, then.”  
  
    Steve pushed open the door and David followed, intermittently looking up from the ground to see if he could spot a familiar face in such an unfamiliar bar. It was small and crowded; poorly lit and sparsely decorated but still busy with a low rumbling of chatter. A woman with a tray of expensive-looking drinks nearly pushed past them on her way to a table occupied by a couple strangers - definitely not Ryuichi and Yukihiro.  
  
   Anxiety began to snowball into silent, internalized panic as David scanned the bar for their friends, the thought of being stood up in the back of his mind. It wouldn't be too far-fetched to assume Ryuichi, a far more talented, handsome married man led him on just to break his heart and-  
  
   “Jansen! Sylvian!”  
  
   Yukihiro’s voice rose above the murmur and David felt a hand on his back, giving him a slight push into the direction of the sound.  
  
   Towards the back of the rather narrow room sat Ryuichi and Yukihiro, clearly having paused an in-depth conversation to flag down the brothers. David's entire body stiffened upright, nearly freezing in place the moment he felt Ryuichi’s gaze upon him.  
  
   He was just as intimidatingly handsome as the last time they spoke; with a drink in hand, dark eyes, and an unreadable expression. Beside him, Yukihiro smiled warmly and waved an arm to beckon them over.  
  
   “There they are. Try to pull yourself together,” Steve whispered into the back of David's hair. “And don't embarrass me.”  
  
   David wanted to snap back with something dismissive and clever like ‘ _I’m sure you’ll do a fine job of that yourself_ ’ ‘ _You're the embarrassing one_ ’ or a simple ‘ _Whatever_ ' but could only let out a weak croak in response.  
  
   His cigarette had nearly burned down to uselessness as he began to reach for another one, only to receive a smack against his shoulder from Steve. A bit of ash dusted across the front of his shirt.  
   “Seriously?” he hissed, holding his palm flat between his shoulders to push him forward again. “Go!”  
  
   David inhaled sharply and held his breath for a moment before stepping forward, walking with a strange, rigid gait towards the table. Still trembling, he pulled back a chair and sat down as his brother followed suit.  
  
   “It's great to see you two again,” Yukihiro said, watching them both get comfortable in their seats. “Did you find the place alright?”  
  
   “We took a cab, actually,” Steve replied. He glanced over at his brother for a moment and grinned. “Pretty sure he would have gotten us lost if we tried to get here on our own.”  
  
    While both Yukihiro and Steve laughed heartily at poor David's expense across the table, Ryuichi only pulled the corner of his mouth into a vague smile. The shadows cast from the old, flickering fluorescent lights overhead defined every soft line and deep trough of his face, sending a wave of cold sweat through David's body as he stared- completely immobile in awe.  
  
   Ryuichi picked up his glass and gave it a quick swirl around, not breaking eye contact as he took a drink. His lips pressed against the rim of the glass and as he swallowed, David's gaze drifted to the rise and fall of the sinewy muscles in his neck.  
  
   The tip of a pointed leather shoe dug into the back of David's calf and he was suddenly yanked back into reality.  
  
   “How have things been? Enjoying the downtime?” Steve asked after subtly clearing his throat, turning in his seat a bit to face Yukihiro and Ryuichi.  
Yukihiro nodded and let out a chuckle.  
  
   “It has been much appreciated. Being able to sit like this and talk without an interview; I forgot it was ever an option.”  
  
   “Would you rather we started asking questions? Just to make things a little more natural.”  
  
    “As long as they’re something different for once,” Yukihiro said with a mock bitterness. “If I have to answer ‘when’s the next solo album’ one more time, I may actually lose my mind.”  
  
    “Give a different answer every time. Make it more interesting.” Ryuichi suggested, smirking from behind his glass. “As long as all of the answers are not true.”  
  
    “And make everything a tabloid article? Maybe.”  
  
   “What’s wrong with starting your own rumors?”  
  
   “That sounds a lot more fun that way,” Steve chimed in. “Thanks for giving me the idea. I’ll be sure to blame you two eventually.”  
  
   Yukihiro and Ryuichi glanced briefly at one another before laughing again. It was such an unexpectedly warm and genuine sound, David really couldn’t help but let himself smile just a bit. He clenched his jaw and pursed his lips again, keeping his face low in an attempt to not embarrass himself further.  
  
   “What can I say? We’re bad influences.”  
  
   An involuntary shiver ran down David’s spine as he felt Ryuichi’s eyes on him again. Too nervous to look up to meet them, he stared intently at the woodgrain below him. Even in the dull reflection of the glossy finish of the table, David could see a vague mirror image of himself: hunched over and looking every bit an embarrassing, frazzled bottle-blonde mess. At least, he told himself he did.  
  
   “Speaking of bad influences, let me go get you two drinks. Preferences?” Yukihiro asked as he stood up from his chair, gesturing towards the bar.  
  
   “You know me well enough,” said Steve with a smirk. He rested his chin against his open palm. “Surprise me.”  
  
    “For you, David?”  
  
   “Oh, I-“  
  
    David yanked his head back up at Yukihiro and cracked a smile in an attempt to copy his brother's seemingly effortless poise.  Four crackers and a bowl of Special K around nine hours ago probably wasn’t the best combination to drink on, but he’d much rather take an upset stomach over looking any more strange. “I could go for a surprise, too.”  
  
    “Sure thing.”  
  
    Yukihiro nodded towards the both of them and turned on his heel in the direction of the bar. Though he couldn’t quite put a finger on it, David found that something about Yukihiro’s natural charm was almost relaxing. In contrast to Ryuichi’s unreadable stone-faced expression and intermittent silence, a warm, pleasant smile was much appreciated. The acid bubbling in the back of his throat seemed to finally begin to recede- only to rise back up as Steve asked:  
  
    “How’s Akiko?”  
  
    The urge to smash Ryuichi’s glass over his brother’s head was strong, but David persevered. At that moment, she was the absolute last thing he wanted to hear about.  
  
    “Oh, she is doing fine. Out of town visiting with the family,” Ryuichi replied somewhat nonchalantly. “I’m not used to the house being so empty. It’s been only me the last few days, but she will be back soon.”  
  
    “That’s good to hear.”  
  
    The three of them sat in silence for a few seconds before Ryuichi turned his attention back onto David.  
  
    “I haven’t heard much from you tonight. What have you been up to?”  
  
    Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, David flashed a tight-lipped smile.  
Was ‘ _For starters, I spent a bit of my night masturbating on the toilet to a picture of you in an article I couldn’t read_ ’ too forward? It was probably best for any honesty to be saved for a few drinks later into the night, or not at all.  
  
    “Nothing really.”  
  
    “I see.” said Ryuichi as David felt another sharp kick to the back of his calf. “You are looking well, though. Your hair. I like what you’ve done with it.”  
  
    Unconsciously, David ran his hand across the day-old hairspray holding everything mostly into place. It sounded sincere, but he couldn’t shake the feeling he was mocking him somehow or, at the very least- taking pity on him for looking such a mess.  
  
    Still, that swell of approval and subsequent validation blossomed in his chest as he felt his face grow pleasantly warm.  
  
    “Thank you. I've been- I'm having it bleached less and allowing my natural colour to come back,” he explained, pointing at the dark roots of his part. “I'm hoping it'll allow my hair to heal. It's really quite damaged after all these years of processing.”  
  
    “It does look a bit less crispy now that you mention it.”  
  
    “Steve.”  
  
    “I'm only paying you a compliment.”  
  
    Seemingly ignoring their banter, Ryuichi continued to watch him.  
  
    “The natural Sylvian,” he mused, finishing the rest of his drink. “I would very much like to meet him.”  
  
    Thoroughly confused but flattered nonetheless, David could only manage a “huh” in response before being interrupted by a stout porcelain cup being placed before him.  
  
    Yukihiro stood next to their table and poured a steady stream of liquid into their cups from what looked like a ceramic carafe; steam rising up and around the rims of each.  
  
    Another soft “huh” escaped David as he instinctively yanked his hand back from the surprise heat. It wasn't hot so much as unexpectedly warm- despite him knowing damn well sake was sometimes served warm.  
  
    “Is this- ah, thank you.” David said meekly, still a bit thrown for a loop by Ryuichi’s comment.  
  
    “Of course.”  
  
    Yukihiro set the tokkuri in the center of the table and sat back down, leaning forward onto his elbows and nudging into Steve playfully. “My treat.”  
  
    “Nothing for you guys?” Steve asked.  
  
    “I was just going to get us another Asahi or two.”  
  
    “Special treatment? That's unfair.”  
  
    Ryuichi laughed. It was such a disarmingly warm sound: one David had never been able to truly prepare himself for- even after the hint of one earlier. He'd had all night to at least pull himself together enough to handle another laugh and he'd failed at that, too. It was too late to back out and too early to dip away. No option left but to gnaw on the inside of his cheek and sip away at the bitter-tasting drink before him.  
  
    “Do you not like it?” Ryuichi asked with genuine concern, seeming to notice the change in David's expression that he hadn't hidden so well, apparently.  
  
    “Oh, I- it’s,”    
  
    Three pairs of eyes were on him as he stared at the smudged lipstick stain around the rim of his cup, racking his brain for any lie to say other than “good" or “really good.” He felt Steve stomp on his foot and time ran out: “Really great.”  
  
    “I'm glad,” Yukihiro said, relieved. “When your brother told me both of you had spent so much time in Japan but hadn't had warm sake on a cold day, I had to be the one to fix this.”  
  
    “Well worth the wait.”  
  
    Steve flashed a toothy smile from behind his cup. “You're a very thoughtful host, Takahashi.”  
  
                                                                                                                                                                 

* * *

  
  
    Some vague amount of time had gone by and David had already lost track of just how much and just how many.  
  
    It seemed as though his cup never emptied and liquid courage had long since set in; gone was the anxiety and in its place an uncharacteristically bubbly spirit who, at some point, had managed to undo the top three buttons of his previously unwrinkled shirt.  
  
    He'd also somehow found himself seated next to Ryuichi with a sudden disregard for personal space.  
  
    “Tell me that story again,” David whined, lightly draping an arm around the other man's shoulder whilst also leaning all his weight against him.  
  
    “You will have to be more specific than that.” replied Ryuichi with a coy smile. He seemed a lot less intimidating after the seemingly bottomless cup of sake his friends had so graciously presented him.  
  
    “The one with Harry. You know- the, that one-"  
  
    “The one with Harry? Which one?”  
  
    David’s eyebrows drew together in concentration as he racked his foggy brain for a reason to make Ryuichi talk just a little bit longer- just so he could hear his voice again. It was painfully transparent, but he couldn't have cared less.  
  
    “The one where- the, the one-“  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
    “Ah, fuck.” David looked across the table for guidance but his silent plea fell upon deaf ears.  
  
    Steve was far too preoccupied with Yukihiro constantly whispering low into his ear to reel his brother in before he could continue to embarrass himself further. It became obvious pretty quick that helping David not make an ass of himself was the last thing on his mind.  
  
    He watched Steve's eyes dart downwards for a moment as he bit down on his bottom lip and knew that, from that moment onward, he was most likely on his own for the rest of the evening. Steve’s hands were balled into white-knuckled fists on the edge of the table and his shoulders pulled up nearly to his ears. Never before had he seen anyone so flustered.  
  
    David could probably hold his own at that point, if not for his stomach's constant reminder of his poor dietary choices that morning. He reached across the table for the tokkuri in an attempt to drown his nausea with more alcohol but was stopped mid-pour by a tan hand wrapped around his wrist.  
  
    “I think you have had enough,” Ryuichi said softly, giving David's bony wrist a squeeze. “The night isn’t over yet.”  
  
    The bare skin-on-skin contact nearly took the wind out of him as he froze, staring at Ryuichi with wide eyes like a doe in headlights. His fingers wrapped so lightly around him, as if Ryuichi was worried he'd be fragile enough to shatter like glass under any more pressure.  
  
    “I-"  
  
    David's breath caught in his throat as he swallowed hard. Under the weight of Ryuichi's gaze, he began to panic and blurted out the first words he could coherently form: “I'm going to be sick.”  
  
    Unfortunately, it was the truth.  
  
    He shot up out of his chair, using Ryuichi’s shoulder as a crutch- and bolted towards a hallway marked with a sign labeled “W.C.”  
  
    A confused waitress caught in his path sidestepped out of his way as he shoved open the bathroom door, nearly dropping her tray of empty glasses in the crossfire. David's sweating palms gripped the sides of the first sink he could stumble his way to and he retched loudly; an unpleasant sound that echoed against the tile as he spat up a thick, vile-tasting foam.  
  
    An empty stomach and endless wine made a bad combination- even without the added effects of a humiliating, childish crush. It was a combination he should have regretted just a little earlier.  
  
    It was too late, though, as he gagged and heaved what little contents he had into the sink before him.

  
    Once he decided his body could be somewhat trusted again, he ran the faucet and washed his shame down the drain.  
  
    Looking up into the dimly lit bathroom mirror, David stared at the pale, sweaty mess in its reflection. Everything about him seemed so drained and deflated, as if he'd aged a good twenty years in just a few hours. It wasn't a very flattering look.  
  
    The bathroom door creaked open and he heard a voice gently call out his name:  
  
    “David?”  
  
    “Steve?”  
  
    No, not Steve. It was a softer voice; one with a soothing sound that sent a shiver down his spine and a shock of anxiety through his heart. “Ryuichi.” He didn't dare turn around for fear of vomiting again.  
  
    “Are you feeling better?” Ryuichi asked, letting the door close behind him. David watched him through the mirror as he made his way across the bathroom. “Steve said you would be fine, but I wanted to be sure. He told me to let you pass out in here.” He pressed his palm against David's shoulder and gave him a comforting rub.  
  
    “Hilarious,” David said bitterly. His fingers still clung tightly to the cold ceramic of the sink- despite the rest of him shaking. Once more, he nearly melted at his touch. Ryuichi's hand felt like a hot iron burning a hole through his shirt, burning all the way down through his flesh to his bones.

    Out of the corner of David's eye, he caught the faint glint of light reflecting off the wedding band on his ring finger.  
  
    “I thought you could handle your alcohol.”  
  
    He heard Ryuichi laugh and he could have sworn he felt it, too.  
  
    “I-“ David then felt himself unconsciously lean into Ryuichi's touch. Such a small gesture somehow seemed more effective than seltzer water.

  
    He watched Ryuichi in their reflection and his heart began to pound against his ribcage. They made inadvertent eye contact and Ryuichi smiled, placing his other hand on David's opposite shoulder. There was a hint of playfulness behind his eyes that made his own stomach lurch.  
  
    It was just so unfair for someone to be so effortlessly charming- especially in comparison to his black hole of charisma.  
  
    “Well, you seem fine now,” Ryuichi said, gently massaging his shoulders. “Do you want me to call you a cab?”  
  
    “No, thank you. I think I'll be alright.”  
  
    That was most likely a lie, but David's ego spoke before the rational part of him had a chance. Ryuichi made a quiet “mhm" in acknowledgment.  
  
    “Steve and Yukihiro are leaving soon,” he went on. David's vice grip loosened on the edge of the sink.  
  
    “Where? Together?”  
  
    “I don't know.” Ryuichi's touch became more firm. “And yes. Did you have plans?”  
  
    “Plans?”  
  
    David's head began to swim with overstimulation and confusion. “Plans? N-no.”  
  
    “Would you like to go somewhere with me?”  
  
    Suddenly, another gag caught in David's throat- unrelated to sake and entirely his own nerves. Ryuichi spun him by his shoulders so they were face-to-face and dropped his hands to around his waist. Even  under layers of heavy cold weather clothes, he knew he probably felt so small in Ryuichi’s grasp.  
  
    Embarrassed, David kept his gaze low to avoid making eye contact.  
  
    “I, ah- it’s, um-" he babbled, his face warm. “I don't, I don't know. It's, it's not too sudden, is it?”  
  
    “What do you mean?”  
  
    He could feel Ryuichi's eyes on him like a burning spotlight: inescapable and unavoidable. There was nothing he wanted to do more than leap into his arms and beg him to take him home, regardless of where “home" was for that night. His rational brain began to win the fight for his speech.  
  
    “What about Akiko?” David spat out, still staring down at his own shoes.  
  
    “What about her? Just where do you think I'm taking you?” Ryuichi leaned in and asked into his ear. His breath against his flesh made David so terribly, horribly weak at the knees that he wrapped his arms around the other man's torso for balance- which was how he justified it to himself.  
  
    “I- I don't-"  
  
    “What kind of ideas are you getting, David?”  
  
    David stood motionless at a loss for words, unable to fully confirm that he didn't drink himself into some comatose wet dream. Not even in fantasies did Ryuichi speak the way he did in that moment.  
  
    “Ryuichi, I- you're-"

  
    “I want to know what kind of thoughts you are having right now,” Ryuichi whispered, just close enough that David could feel his lips brush against the shell of his ear. “If you tell me, I promise I will take you somewhere special.”

  
    Ryuichi closed what little of a gap there was left between them and gently pressed his body into him, pushing David's backside up against the sink for leverage. With a quiet gasp, David's hands found their way up to Ryuichi’s shoulderblades and he held on tight.  
  
    “I- Ryuichi, I don't know what to say,” he mumbled, sighing as he felt Ryuichi begin a trail of soft, feather-light kisses up the side of his neck.  
  
    “Tell me what you are thinking.”  
  
    David may have sobered up slightly, but everything still appeared to be some sort of lucid dream. Underwater.  
  
    “I'm thinking, I'm thinking this can't be real.”  
  
    “Oh?”  
  
    “I've been thinking about you this whole night.”  
  
    It was almost as if David had pulled the pin on a grenade and hadn't run away far enough: listening to himself speak as he finally detached himself from the consequences. Once the words started, there wasn't any way to stop them. “This whole day, even. And, and right now-"  
  
    “Go on.”  
  
    Ryuichi nudged David's knees apart and placed his own leg between them.

  
    “Right now I'm thinking about how much I want you to keep touching me.”  
  
    “I will not stop, then. Keep going.”  
  
    “Last night I- well, I thought about you then, too,” David said softly, stumbling on his own stream of consciousness as the words just continued to spill out. “And I, I sort of- I don't really want to say it but, ah-"  
  
    Ryuichi’s hand slid down to David’s thigh, grabbing his leg and pulling it around his own waist.  
  
    “But? Are you embarrassed?” he asked in a low, low voice. His kisses trailed back up to the underside of David's jaw and he pulled away a bit. It was the clearest view of Ryuichi's face he'd had all evening and the closest he'd ever been.  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    David swallowed nervously and nodded, feeling his own fingers tremble against Ryuichi’s back; the soft material of his shirt cool to the touch as he firmly grasped a fistful in each hand. Ryuichi's eyes were on him again- only this time David found it in himself to meet his gaze.

  
    Dark and black like pitch in the flickering bathroom lights, they bore into him like nails drilling through the back of his skull.  
  
    “Why?”  
  
    “I- I don't know, it's just-“  
  
    David glanced down at his lips and softly bit down on his own; his heart still pounding in his chest and his empty gut twisting itself into knots. He could still taste the slight bitter tang of stomach acid on his tongue as his vision clouded over like the hazy aura of a migraine. “I guess I just, I'm still having a hard time believing this is really happening.”  
  
    “Then don't think about it.”  
  
    With a grunt, Ryuichi pulled David's hips against his own and ground into them- his hand suddenly firm on his ass.  
  
    Feeling the heat of Ryuichi hard through his trousers almost seemed to break something in David's subconscious and he finally let his inhibitions go- as if suddenly running solely on desire and instinct. The only thing on his dazed mind was the possibility of discovering every unknown little detail about the bulge pressing against the inside of his thigh- things he'd only imagined and pieced together from shirtless photos in gossipy magazines.  
  
    “Please- Please kiss me,” he begged, clawing at Ryuichi's back to pull him in closer. Their lips met in what could only loosely be described as a kiss: a hungry, open-mouthed mess of spit and lipstick.  
  
    Ryuichi shoved him against the wall beside the sink as his other hand flew into David's hair, yanking his head up by a fistful of it. The taste of Asahi on his tongue and the scent of sweat on his skin only served to fuel David's sudden appetite for anything he was able to get his hands on. He whimpered nasally, hushed and desperate as he felt his own hips involuntarily push forward.  
  
    The only thing on his mind was whatever he was so terribly convinced the other man was keeping away from him; hidden behind a wall of clothing and rubbing against him temptingly. His mouth watering at the thought, he let out a soft whine as Ryuichi suddenly pulled his face away- dripping strings of saliva still connecting between them.  
  
    His own lipstick left a noticeable carmine smear across Ryuichi's mouth. Though he couldn't piece together why, something about it made him feel a bit ashamed- like he'd defaced some sort of priceless piece of art. The shame didn’t last long, though, and was quickly drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.

  
    “I want to take you home with me,” Ryuichi whispered, punctuating his words with panting. “But, but I can't. I'm taking you somewhere else. Is that alright?”  
  
    Speechless but impatient, David suddenly dropped to his knees in front of him and began to pull at the belt holding up Ryuichi's slacks. He didn't give a damn where he was taking him. All he cared about in that moment was removing the barrier between him and his fantasies.  
  
    He noticed himself begin to drool and his hands shake as he unfastened the buckle, his movements no longer of his own accord. It wasn't enough just feeling a vague outline of Ryuichi’s cock burning hot against him- he needed to satisfy the rest of his senses. He needed to see it and, more importantly, taste it.  
  
    “P-please, let me-" he slurred, his thoughts entirely fogged up and murky with some sort of new strange, obsessive desire. “I have, I have to-"  
  
    Ryuichi pushed David's face back with a flat palm against his forehead.  
  
    “Wait a moment, hold on-"  
  
    “Please. Ryuichi, I- please,” David said softly, quiet but frantic. His grip was unsteady and his fingers slipped as he tried to yank down Ryuichi's zipper. “Let me, I just want-"  
  
    “Not here.”  
  
    David stared up at him with wide eyes, his lips still parted slightly as his chest rose and fell with every ragged breath.  
  
    “I-"  
  
   “Just let me take you somewhere first,” Ryuichi said, running his fingers through David's bangs- the hairspray’s hold loosening from his sweat. “Please.”  
  
    “S-sorry.”  
  
    Ryuichi held out his hand to help him off the ground. David's palms were still slick, but he interlocked their fingers and pulled himself up. Once more, Ryuichi leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
